Week end chez les beaux parents
by haitsufan
Summary: Haitsu.Ce qui devait être qu'une soirée chez les beaux parents se transforme en week end.Abattu par cette nouvelle,Hyde invite Tetsu,son meilleur ami et amant.Megumi ne supportant plus leur complicité ne se doute pas de ce passe au delà et pourtant ...


Il devait être 9h30 quand Hyde,Megumi et leur fils embarquèrent tous direction un petit village à une cinquantaine de kilomètres d'ici. La journée ne se passa pas sans encombre pour Hyde,entre son fils qui ne cessait de faire des bêtises et sa belle mère qui lui faisait passer un véritable interrogatoire sur la vie de célébrité et les derniers évènements. Mais le plus terrible était à venir ,le soir même dans leur chambre Megumi lui annonce une nouvelle pas des plus agréables:

-Hideto j'ai oublié de te dire ,Maman nous a proposé de rester ce week end pour décompresser de la folie tokyoite et j'ai accepté.

Hyde ne peut se retenir de crier.

-QUOI ?

-Chut pas si fort ! mes parents dorment juste à côté ,chuchote Megumi.

Hyde chuchote mais il ne se calme pas pour autant.

-Mais ça va pas de prendre des décisions pareil avec le métier que j'ai,je choisis pas mes jours de repos Megumi.

Le ton commençait à monter sensiblement.

-Te fous pas de moi,tu es en repos et tu passes ton temps chez Tetsu-chan et j'en suis sur que c'est pas que pour le boulot, pour une fois qu'on peut se retrouver ensemble.

Sur ce coup là Hyde déglutit difficilement et n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Megumi si elle savait ce qui c'était passé ce matin là dans la chambre de son bassiste.

-Ouais bon d'accord ...mais on aurait pu choisir un autre endroit si tu voulais une sortie en amoureux.

Il se rapproche d'elle essayant de l'embrasser mais Megumi contrariée esquive le geste.

Hyde soupire et se confine de son côté pensant à ce long week end en perspective mais en attendant il voulut dormir, penser à autre chose et pourquoi pas à cette superbe nuit qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Tetsuya. Bizarrement de cette façon le sommeil vient plus vite et avec le sourire en prime. Le réveil fut paisible. ça change de la ville ,ici perdu en pleine campagne ou règne les cultures de thé vert. Il se leve ,l'autre moitié du lit visiblement vide , il inspecte l'heure sur sa montre.

-10h45 ...eh ben je bats des records.

Mais ça lui fait du bien, lui qui avait l'habitude de dormir peu.

C'est à ce moment que Megumi pointe le bout de nez et débarque dans la chambre avec un plateau dans les mains qu'elle pose sur la commode.

-Bonjour bel endormi, on avait du mal à se lever ?

-Pour une fois que je peux profiter d'un bon sommeil réparateur je vais pas me gêner.

Elle vient vers le lit et lui donne une tasse de café.

-Tu feras attention il est un peu fort , Papa a pris des mauvaises habitudes avec ça, on aurait pas du lui offrir une cafetière pour Noël.

Hyde boit une gorgée et faillit s'étouffer.

-Effectivement ,il y va pas en douceur.

-Bon je redescends on a besoin de mon aide.

Elle prend la direction de la porte mais stoppe à mi-chemin.

-J'ai failli oublier, Papa m'a demandé si tu pouvais l'aider pour ramasser les feuilles de thé avant le repas et cet après midi il a besoin de toi pour couper du bois et entretenir le jardin.

Elle l'embrasse pour éviter tout commentaire et part.

-Tu parles de repos...pffff.

Il saisit son portable et se laisse tomber sur le lit.

VOUS AVEZ UN NOUVEAU MESSAGE.

8h03 Tetchan.

**Salut =D je voulais m'excuser pour hier matin j'aime pas quand on se fâche pour rien comme ça :/ .J'espère que tu m'en veux plus trop. A plus tard .**

Hyde adopta un grand sourire.

-Un vrai lève-tôt celui là

C'est vraiment attendrissant, surtout que pour faire reconnaître un tord à Tetsu il fallait s'y prendre de bonne heure. ça fait qu'une journée et il lui manque déjà horriblement. Depuis le début de leur relation,il y a presque 2 ans,ils n'avaient encore pas pu profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre à cause d'un planning bien trop chargé des carrières solos respectives. Sans tarder il compose son numéro.

_1er BIP_

-Réponds

_2ème BIP_

-Par pitié Tet-chan décroches ce téléphone.

_3ème BIP_

-Il l'a peut être pas sur lui, ça fait plaisir de lui faire des cadeaux

_4ème BIP_

-Réponds,réponds,réponds

Hyde trépigne sur place.

_5ème B..._

-Allo?

Quel soulagement d'entendre sa voix,pense Hyde

-Tet-chan c'est moi .

-Haido-chan désolé j'ai pas entendu sonner ,j'étais en train de faire la ménage et j'avais mis de la musique.

-Quel coup de chance alors ... tu fais quoi cette après midi ?

-Je dois descendre chercher les nouvelles enceintes pour ma voiture en milieu d'après midi et sinon avant j'ai prévu de faire quelques ?

-Aides moi par pitié !

-Oulà ça va pas fort toi, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je suis chez les parents de Megumi et je risque de pas rentrer avant lundi.

Hyde baisse d'un ton.

-Et tu me manques trop, c'est à la limite du l'insoutenable,j'ai besoin de toi Tetsu.

Ces paroles font sourire Tetsuya.

-Tu dramatises pas un peu la situation.

-Mais j'ai du mal à gérer la situation en tant que seul homme valide, j'ai déjà un programme de malade qui m'attend cette après midi. Tu voudrais pas venir m'aider ?

Comment résister à Hyde qui emploie tout son charme dans sa voix quand on ne peut voir ses yeux. Et puis il fallait l'avouer Hyde lui manque aussi,leur mauvaise séparation hier matin l'avait vraiment chagriné et il tient à s'expliquer avec son meilleur ami.

-Bon c'est d'accord mais je dérangerais pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Ok je pars dès que j'ai finis de manger.

-Tetchan ?

-Oui ?

-Prends des vêtements de rechange, au cas ou on se ferait une petite excursion en montagne rien que tous les deux .

C'est une phrase remplie de sous entendus qui parvient à l'oreille de Tetsu.

Avant de raccrocher Hyde lui donne l'adresse exacte de la maison et Tet-chan lui glisse quelques mots doux.

Après ça ,la tête encore dans les nuages,Hyde se prépare pour aller cueillir le thé en compagnie de son beau-papa.

Le temps passe plus vite qu'il ne pensait, un repas bien mérité après deux heures de dures labeurs en plein cagnard. C'est à ce moment que Hyde choisit d'informer tout le monde de la venue de son amant, il sait que ce n'est pas très poli d'inviter des gens alors qu'il n'est pas chez eux.

-Mon ami Tetsuya devrait passer en début d'après midi.

Megumi ayant déjà du mal à supporter le fait qu'ils se voient tout le temps à Tokyo, n'apprécie pas trop cette annonce faite sans son consentement. Elle pense juste que c'est un coup de Hyde pour se venger de hier soir mais elle est bien loin de la vérité.

-Ooohh merveilleux, j'ai toujours voulu rencontrer ce courageux jeune homme qui est à l'origine de votre groupe,répondit Belle-maman.

Hyde ne peut prendre que positivement l'accueil qui pourrait être fait au bassiste venant du reste de la famille et ne parlons pas de son fils qui le considère comme un oncle. C'est dans une ambiance mitigée que le déjeuner se termine.

Il doit être 14h15 quand la sonnette se fait entendre alors que tout le monde est dans le salon pour boire un thé avant de se vaquer à ses activités.

Hyde est le premier debout, il est plus qu'impatient de le revoir mais il n'est pas le seul ,la mère de Megumi, elle aussi, s'est levée de son fauteuil .

-Rasseyez vous Belle-Maman je vais aller ouvrir,dit il avec une joie à peine dissimulée.

-Non non ,rassis toi Hideto, c'est à moi de m'occuper des invités de cette maison.

-Ah ...oui ,répondit il embarrassé.

C'est vrai qu'il a été impoli sur ce coup-là et Megumi lui fait remarquer lorqu'elle tire sur son poignet pour le faire rasseoir à côté d'elle sur la canapé. Après ça, il veut se calmer mais il se tient plus en place et n'arrête pas de taper du pied. Il sait qu'il ne doit en aucun cas paraître suspect aux yeux de sa femme mais les dernières minutes d'attente sont insupportables. A tel point qu'il a l'impression que Belle-Maman marche au ralenti jusqu'à la porte.

D'ou il est ,il ne peut pas voir la porte d'entrée aussi il ne peut qu'entendre le bruit de la porte et une voix.

-Bonjour Tetsuya-san entrez donc.

Puis une autre.

-Merci

Juste entendre sa voix et Hyde est aux anges.

La porte se referme,Belle-Maman resurgit dans le salon suivit du bassiste.

Du moment ou son corps apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte Hyde affiche un sourire allant jusqu'aux oreilles et son cœur se met à battre la chamade. Ils échangent un regard et Tetsu a le même sourire. Megumi les observe du coin de l'oeil en finissant son thé. Belle-Maman fait les présentations.

Sora qui était en haut dans sa chambre arrive en courant et saute dans les bras du bassiste.

-Oncle Tet-chan, je suis trop content de te voir,tu m'as manqué.

Sora se pend à son cou, Tetsu le porte dans ses bras. Megumi a le sourire mauvais et ne voit vraiment pas la venue du bassiste chez ses parents d'un très bon oeil, non seulement il lui monopolise Hyde presque toute la semaine et maintenant il s'agit de son fils dès qu'il leur rend visite. Et sa mère est sur le même chemin. Depuis l'annonce de Hyde tout à l'heure,Megumi a eu droit à une tonne de questions à son sujet au moment de la vaisselle.

Megumi ne peut plus le supporter de s'immiscer comme ça dans leur famille . Mais il faut qu'elle fasse un effort pour ne pas le montrer.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il le repose et va vers son sac pour en sortir un beau paquet vert et bleu qu'il lui tend. Sora tout excité le remercie et s'empresse de l'ouvrir. Hyde qui assiste à le scène , est complètement gaga devant l'attitude de Tet-chan à l'égard de son fils. Il sort du paquet une figurine de ces robots géants dont Tetsu a une vraie passion,passion qu'il at transmise à ce jeune garçon. Il lui en avait offert des dizaines qui aux yeux de Hyde se ressemblent tous.

-Ouah merci Oncle Tet-chan , le XS-31B4

Sora est émerveillé et toute la famille s'en réjouit. Megumi force un sourire et dit:

-Merci, Tet-chan mais tu n'aurais pas dut,en plus il en a déjà plein sa chambre.

Après tout c'est elle qui les ramasse lorsqu'ils trainent de partout dans la maison.

-Mais c'est rien du tout et puis il lui manquait juste celui-ci ,répondit Tetsu toujours avec le sourire.

Hyde est étrangement silencieux, il ne quitte pas son bassiste des yeux mais heureusement pour lui personne ne l'a remarqué, pas même Megumi qui réfléchisse à la façon de leur faire ravaler ce sourire agaçant et trop sincère.

Tetsuya qui est accroupi près de Sora, se releve et vient s'asseoir à côté de Beau-Papa sur l'autre canapé.

-Vous voulez un thé ou un café Tetsuya-san ? Demande Belle-Maman.

-Je veux bien mais ne vous gênez pas encore une fois pour moi, je vais demander à Hideto de me montrer ou je peux trouver ça ,après tout c'est à lui de prendre la responsabilité de ma présence ici chez vous.

Hyde et Megumi se retournent vers lui d'un coup. Hyde prend son initiative pour de la politesse alors que Megumi voit ça comme du culot. Mais Belle-Maman elle le prend très bien.

-Vraiment très gentil de ta part jeune homme.

Hyde est fier de son amant,toujours si bien enlevé,cultivé,poli et tellement d'autre chose,il aurait pu se lancer dans un véritable éloge à de son compagnon mais il est rappelé à l'ordre par sa belle-maman.

-Ben alors Hideto lèves toi et occupes toi de lui .

Il ne fallait pas lui dire une deuxième fois

Ni une,ni deux après un bref oui de la tête,le chanteur pose sa tasse sur la table basse sous le regard des plus désabusé de Megumi.


End file.
